


Upon the Dawn

by pretty_pendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Battle of Camlann, Episode Fix-it, Episode Fix-it s05e12-13 The Diamond of the Day, Episode: s05e12 The Diamond of the Day, Episode: s05e12-13 The Diamond of the Day, Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Magic Revealed, Other, Pre-Battle of Camlann, Pre-Magic Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_pendragon/pseuds/pretty_pendragon
Summary: The  fate of Albion is to be decided at the Battle of Camlann, but with just hours before dawn, King Arthur makes a decision he never thought he would make. Destiny is all.





	Upon the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> "Destiny is all" comes from The Last Kingdom, it's what the main character says before this kickass theme song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NY0rlYxA0bE

The night was quiet, save for the sounds of faint clattering as the blacksmiths prepared weapons for the looming battle due at dawn, and the soft murmuring of knights anticipating the morn. A slight chill came upon the breeze, seeping into tunics and boots as the early spring held fast to winter.

Standing on the outskirts of the war camp, a guard readied his spear when he heard distant footsteps.

“Who’s there?” the guard ordered, “Reveal yourself!”

A short man in dirtied clothing emerged from the shadows with his hands up. “Please, we come in peace,” he began, “we need to see the king.”

The guard scoffed, incredulous, “And what makes you think you can just demand to see the King of Camelot?”

The man took several steps forward, followed by four more figures that emerged from the dark. The guard inhaled sharply as, all at once, the strangers’ hands and eyes began to glow gold.

“Because, we are here to help, and you will take us to him,” the short man said firmly.

The guard gave a slow nod, then turned on his heel and led the way into the camp.


End file.
